Goodbye
by Silver Skies - Red Lakes
Summary: Stargirl's take on her final moments in Mica.


After a small briefing of what has been happening these past few weeks to my parents we decided that we'd go back to homeschooling in another town. Sadly I'll have to leave my office, Archie, Barney, Señor Saguaro, Dori and Leo behind. My clothes are already packed in another suitcase that's already in the trunk. I glanced at my odd brightly decorated rectangular suitcase with the corner of my eye and proceeded to look around the room trying to find with my eyes anything in particular that has great value to me.

Right from the start I spotted the yellow Cinderella like dress I wore to the dance. I smiled; a bittersweet smile. I walked over to the closet door where the yellow fabric hung. I ran my fingers over the thin silk fabric that rested on layers of bunchy material. Thoughts flickered back to that night. Everything was a blur, really. Though I had noticed Leo perched on his bike as he watched that night and had to refrain from waving goodbye one last time. I remember how my cheek throbbed and stung after Hillari slapped me, though I did the first thing that came to mind and I'm proud for that small fact. I was myself.

I grabbed the garment and managed to tuck it into the case. I sat down on the edge of the bed and heaved a sigh. I began my searching once more this time swiveling my head from left to right slowly. I stopped when I caught a glimpse of a wooden toy box that had been hidden under my desk. I shot upright before practically flinging myself across the room and hurriedly yanking the box from under the table.

I ran my hands over the smooth oak before unlatching the golden clasp and looking at the various skulls of Cinnamons ancestors that Archie gave me a while back. I walked back to the bed and placed the wooden box on the bed gingerly. I sighed once more. Suddenly brightening up at the small message I was going to leave behind as an extra gift I grabbed a handful of the tiny heads and placed them into a fold in the dress. I grabbed the box and closed it but not before writing a quick letter and addressing it to Archie. During my search for paper and pen I had come across a section of the bed sheet that I had draped over the roadrunner statue announcing my love for Leo. After Leo's cold shoulder I had taken it off the statue and cautiously cut out my favorite part before putting it into my book bag. I sighed again but this time tears threatened to spill. I stood and clutched the fabric unconsciously to my chest. Through blurry eyes I approached the window with memorized steps. I don't know for how long I had cried silently while looking out of the window and into the vast cloudy sky.

When I awoke from my trance I sluggishly made my way over to my bed and placed the piece of the sheet inside of the suitcase, neatly folding the creases. I crawled onto the bed and grabbed a pillow which I snuggled up against while lying on my right side. I opened my eyes once more and stared over at Cinnamon who kept running into room after room in his doll house. It almost looked like if he was trying to tidy up. I let out a dry chuckle and focused my attention to my now barren desk except for my cluttered hot pink notebook with various post it notes and pictures sticking haphazardly from all sides.

I sighed for what seems like the umpteenth time today and lazily rolled out of bed dragging my feet across the carpet to reach the notebook. I pulled the chair out and plopped down with a small oomph. I flipped through the pages of drawings, designs, homework assignments, scrapbook ideas, to-do lists, etc. but stopped to pick out a few pictures here and there. I looked at them fondly. One of them was from the internet: Dori had found the cutest picture of identical puppies with wide black eyes and underneath were the words Best Friends Forever. The second one was a small wallet sized picture of Leo and last but not least there was the cutest picture of a toddler, no older than two with his feet crossed underneath him. He was dressed as a Buddhist and his head was shaved. His adorable face was pinched with concentration.

Dori had given me the first one as a token of our friendship seeing as how she didn't have any money and didn't receive allowance she opted for a cute picture instead. The one of Leo was my little reward and memoir of my first love. The last one was for both laughs and the tranquility that Buddhists exert. Which is what I practice out in the dessert. When I stood I bumped into the desk and accidentally let the notebook fall onto the ground. Everything that was loose spilling onto the floor, I placed my pictures on the desk and bent down to pick everything up. When my hands found a picture of the Silver Plate award I froze.

I picked it up with nimble fingers and stared. That was the last day I tried to be a part of 'them'. It was a sad day and my wooden train proved it after being reduced to one pebble. I smiled; this could give me comfort in the near future. To remember what I had become. I placed the picture with the others and cleaned everything up. Grabbing them I headed to my bed and placed them inside as well. I closed the lid and my hand instinctively went to the fossil that hung on a string around my neck, the one that identified me as a part of Archie's society. I giggled as I recalled the moments we had shared together. With a quick shake of my head I closed the suitcase. The resonating sound of the clicks coming into place still ringing in my ears I managed a whispered, "_Goodbye."_


End file.
